Courage
by Bella Gleek
Summary: Courage es una novela Klaine. Que abarcará la relación de estos personajes desde el momento en que se hacen pareja. La historia no estará falta de obstaculos, ni de momentos inéditos muy alejados de lo que vemos en la serie.


_Bien, recapitulemos Blaine._  
>Apuesto a que a la mayoría de los adolescentes a veces les gustaría desaparecer, o la mayoría ya se siente invisible.<br>Yo jamás me he sentido así. Y en un mundo dónde el prejuicio se sirve a pedir de boca, ser un tipo seguro de mi mismo y de mis convicciones podría suponerse como un privilegio.  
>Sí, me llamo Blaine Anderson. Estudio en la Academia Dalton, una escuela de alto nivel tanto académico como socioeconómico. Aquí, en lo que lleva siendo ya dos años mi refugio hay cero tolerancias a la discriminación, y eso, si tú fueses yo, también sería un privilegio, puesto que… soy gay.<br>_Creo que hasta aquí ha sido una buena recapitulación, pero sigamos._  
>Claro que llegar aquí tubo un costo que aún no he podido saldar. Si, salí prácticamente corriendo de mi antigua escuela, asediado por el abuso y la discriminación y una que otra golpiza de parte de los brabucones de mi antiguo colegio. Todo esto, junto con un padre criado a la antigua, que aún trata de convertirme en algo que no soy: hetero. Pero bueno, supongo que aún me quiere pese a mis gustos. Pues el no dudó, luego de verme llegar a casa con prácticamente tres costillas rotas en cambiarme de escuela. Y no escatimó en gastos, no que no.<br>Pues aquí estoy como ya les mencioné, en Dalton, mi hogar.  
>¿Y mi deuda? Bueno, estoy esperando un giro del destino. Sé que algún día llegará el momento o la persona que me hagan reivindicarme frente al que dirán. Pero por ahora, no me queda más que agradecer: pues lo que no me mató, me hizo hoy, más fuerte.<br>_Hasta aquí todo claro, Blaine. Pero… ¿No falta nada?_  
>¡Oh! ¿No lo he mencionado? Aquí, en Dalton hay un popular coro llamado "The Warblers" ¡Y somos estrellas de Rock! No, en serio…. Pero casi. Ya que cantar, es algo que hacemos verdaderamente bien. Y yo, pertenezco a ellos, a los Warblers, soy algo así como su cantante principal. Generalmente los solos del grupo los realizo yo, es realmente muy bueno el nivel de nuestro coro, considerando que casi todas nuestras interpretaciones las hacemos a capella. Y no es que me guste presumir pero los regionales serán nuestros.<br>Ahora de hecho me dirijo a una reunión del grupo, estamos afinando los últimos detalles para nuestra presentación antes de clasificar a los regionales y hoy cantaremos en la escuela, interrumpiremos las actividades un momento y los deslumbraremos con nuestro talento. ¡Ah! ¿Qué por qué estoy tan seguro de que ganaremos? No te lo responderé, escucha cantar a los Warblers y saca tus propias conclusiones.  
><em>Buena vida Blaine, pero hay cosas que te haz pasado por alto…<em>  
>Si, ha sido una buena vida. Y todo está completo. Y no me he pasado nada por alto.<br>_¿Seguro que no falta nada, Blaine?_  
>No, no falta nada. Y será mejor que me apure porque o sino llegaré tarde a la presentación de los Warblers.<br>_Siempre falta algo Blaine, y tú ya lo encontraste pero eres muy torpe como para darte cuenta. Quizás un recuerdo de ese día te ayude… ¿Recuerdas cómo conociste a Kurt?_  
>Si, si recuerdo como conocí a Kurt, todo comenzó un día cualquiera en la academia:<p>

- Disculpa, – Una voz suave llamó mi atención a los pies de las escaleras de caracol. Me volteé pensando en que se estaban dirigiendo a mí. Y entonces lo vi por primera vez. Sonreí casi al instante abrumado por una inesperada fascinación. El muchacho volvió a hablar. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí.  
>Lo miré de arriba abajo, le sonreí amablemente y antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones de que si era gay o no. Le ofrecí mi mano presentándome.<br>- Mi nombre es Blaine.  
>- Kurt – Respondió el chico nuevo.<br>Nos estrechamos de manos. Y reconozco, un escalofrío me movió de pies a cabeza. Algo que disimulé con una sonrisa mientras Kurt, guardaba silencio, sin saber que decir.  
>Kurt. Kurt Hummel. ¡Como me enterneciste! Con tu piel nívea, tu ligera sonrisa y ese sonroso permanente en tus mejillas. Causaste algo en mí. Claro, no puedo decir que es lo que precisamente causaste en mí… pero llamaste mi atención más que cualquier otra persona en mi vida.<br>- Así que… -dijo Kurt retomando la conversación y sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Podrías decirme que sucede exactamente?  
>- ¡The Warblers! - contesté al instante, emocionado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo Kurt no iba a saber que se trataba de nosotros? Proseguí -De vez en cuando ellos ofrecen una función improvisada en los bienes comunes del alto nivel, y suelen detener las actividades de la escuela por un rato.<br>A nuestro alrededor los demás estudiantes de Dalton seguían bajando por las escaleras de caracol para salir por una gran puerta en el fondo del vestíbulo. Kurt me volvió a mirar. Detenidamente… eso me puso nervioso. Y pocas personas me ponen nervioso.  
>-Espera… - Dijo Kurt como sorprendido. - ¿Entonces el coro es como popular aquí?<br>-¡The Warblers son como estrellas de rock!- Le contesté con una exclamación.  
>Kurt puso un semblante desencajado. Como si lo último que le dije hubiese sido algo de otro mundo.<br>-Ven, -dije yo rompiendo el silencio y sin poder contenerme al impulso de tomar la mano de Kurt - conozco un atajo. – agregué divertido.

Ese día conocí a una de las personas más especiales que he conocido jamás. Desde ese entonces somos como cómplices. Nos entendemos en todo y yo simplemente no quiero que nada malo le pase.  
><em>¿Viste que faltaba hablar de algo?<em>  
>Sí, me faltaba hablar de Kurt. El se convirtió en alguien muy importante para mi. Me enternece muchísimo. Y no quiero que jamás, jamás nada malo le suceda.<br>_¿Por eso fuiste a su colegio a ayudarlo aún cuando apenas se habían conocido?_  
>Sí.<br>_¿Y por eso te molestaste cuando te enteraste que ese brabucón lo besó a la fuerza?_  
>¿Molestarme? Eso no es cierto.<br>_¿Seguro, Blaine?_  
>Bueno si me molesté, pero eso nadie lo sabe.<br>_¿Y por eso le sacaste celos con el chico de la tienda gap y luego besándote con una de sus mejores amigas?_  
>Rayos. Sí, por eso mismo. Sí, lo reconozco… Por eso mismo me he comportado tan estúpidamente con él.<br>_Pero… ¿Por eso mismo qué, Blaine?_  
>Eso es lo que no sé con total precisión…<br>_Claro que lo sabes… y desde la primera vez que te viste con el. Cuando lo viste por primera vez… Lo reconociste, pero lo dejaste pasar._  
>Digo, sí, desde el día que lo vi por primera vez, reconocí en Kurt a alguien muy especial. Eso lo reconozco y todos mis amigos lo saben.<br>_Pero el no…_  
>¿Él? Pero, ¿y el qué debería saber?<br>_Lo que sientes._  
>¿Lo que siento?<br>_Sí… lo que sientes por él._  
>Yo no… bueno sí, siento una gran empatía con él.<br>_¿Empatía?_  
>Sí, empatía… ¿Acaso no es empatía estar conectado con alguien al cien por ciento? Sentir las alegrías de ese alguien como si fuesen alegrías propias, y sentir los sufrimientos de ese alguien como si fueran los sufrimientos de uno mismo. Esperar ver a esa persona todos los días, porque si no lo vez no te sientes completo…<br>_Dijiste que tu vida estaba completa, que no te faltaba nada…_  
>Bueno, me equivoqué. El me hace falta…<br>_¿Y recién te diste cuenta Blaine?_  
>No.<br>_¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?_  
>Cuando lo conocí.<br>_Exacto_.  
>Rayos. Que tonto he sido.<br>_Bueno, para eso estoy aquí. Para que te des cuenta de las cosas que dejas pasar._  
>Eh… vale, gracias.<p>

Un par de risas sacaron a Blaine Anderson de sus sueños.  
>— ¿Hablas dormido, Anderson?—dijo alguien.<br>Blaine, semidespierto reconoció la voz clara de Wes. Pero él la ignoró, se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había soñado con el día en que había conocido a Kurt, había soñado con una voz imaginaría que le ayudó a ver lo que realmente sentía su corazón y gracias al sueño se había dado cuenta de todas las cosas que el ignoraba.  
>- ¿A quien le dabas las gracias, Blaine? – preguntó otro muchacho. Era Dave.<br>Blaine suspiró y se incorporó en su cama. Ahí estaban Wes y Dave mirándolo como esperando una respuesta.  
>- Tuve un sueño rarísimo. – Confesó Blaine, restregándose los ojos. En su habitación del colegio de Dalton los rayos del sol entraban colándose por las ventanas, las cuales ya tenían las cortinas abiertas. Esos mismos rayos de sol le otorgaban un grato ambiente al lugar. - ¿Ustedes abrieron las cortinas? ¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?<br>Wes y Dave eran sin lugar a dudas sus mejores amigos dentro de Dalton, y tenía plena confianza en ellos, por lo cual ambos muchachos podían entrar en su habitación cuando quisieran, con o sin su autorización.  
>- Debió de haber sido muy raro… - Rió Dave, su moreno amigo. – Si, nosotros corrimos las cortinas, veníamos a buscarte, pero amigo: ¡Llevas como media hora murmurando cosas sin sentido!<br>Blaine sonrió un poco avergonzado. – eso creo… fue algo como soñar con pepe grillo.  
>Los dos amigos sonrieron mirándose de manera cómplice. Blaine los observó de forma curiosa. Y Wes rompió el silencio:<br>- Pero… ¿el sueño te fue de ayuda?  
>Blaine asintió en silencio. – A pesar de lo raro que fue soñar con mi conciencia… sí, me ayudó a darme cuenta de un par de cosas.<br>- ¿Cosas que tienen que ver con… Kurt? – le interrogó Wes nuevamente.  
>Al escuchar eso, Blaine no pudo impedir sonrojarse hasta las orejas. - Que… que… ¿que escucharon ustedes?<br>- Nada que ya no supiéramos – Sonrió Dave, sentándose a los pies de su cama.  
>Blaine se sonrojó nuevamente. Incentivando a sus compañeros a reír a carcajadas.<br>- Tomaremos tu sonrojo como un sí. – Apuntó Dave.  
>-Que conmovedor Blaine – dijo Wes seriamente. – Pero la verdad es que no entendemos como es que te demoraste tanto en darte cuenta de lo que sientes por Kurt.<br>- ¿Ustedes sabían que a mí me gustaba Kurt?  
>- Desde el primer momento – Respondieron sus amigos al unísono.<br>Blaine suspiró. – Que… ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora?  
>- Decirle la verdad. Declarártele. – Respondió Wes.<br>Dave se encogió de hombros. – No hay mucho que hacer, simplemente decir lo que sientes.  
>Blaine asintió.<br>- Pero primero acercarte nuevamente a él. Han estado muy alejados últimamente. – Agregó Dave. – Y no te olvides de que besaste a su mejor amiga aún sabiendo que tu le gustabas a Kurt.  
>Blaine palideció. – He sido un completo idiota.<br>- ¡Y más que eso! – Exclamaron sus dos amigos al unísono.  
>- Dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo, - dijo Blaine mitad serio, mitad en broma – es irritante.<br>Los otros dos chicos se rieron por lo bajo.  
>- Vamos, Blaine, una ducha fría ayudará a calmar las ideas en tu cabeza. – Le dijo Wes de forma fraternal mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda. – Y será mejor que te apures. Ahora tenemos reunión, debemos afinar los últimos detalles para los regionales.<br>Blaine asintió con la cabeza.  
>- Y Blaine… - le dijo Dave, llamando su atención. – En cuanto lo veas… no dudes en decirle la verdad.<br>Blaine Anderson palideció. – ¿y si no me corresponde?  
>- Bueno… - dijo Wes – pase lo que pase… tienes que averiguarlo.<br>Ante el efecto de esas palabras Blaine se quedó en completo silencio. Wes y Dave intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices, sabían que en este momento Blaine se sentía aterrado, y era mejor dejarlo solo y no abrumarlo con más consejos ni comentarios.  
>- Nosotros te esperaremos abajo… - Dijo Dave colocando su mano en el hombro de Blaine. – Tómatelo con calma.<br>- Blaine sonrió cabizbajo más no contesto. Sus dos amigos se miraron nuevamente y decidieron retirarse en silencio. Una vez que Blaine se quedó solo decidió por hundirse en su cama, desesperado se colocó una almohada sobre su rostro e intentó gritar, más se resistió al impulso de hacerlo. Se sacó la almohada de encima y suspiro nervioso.  
>Estaba decidido, lo mejor sería decirle a Kurt la verdad.<br>Pero que tonto… si sólo se hubiese dado cuenta antes, quizás Kurt sería algo más que su nuevo mejor amigo.


End file.
